My Perfect Imperfection
by ohsnapitslibby
Summary: When you turn eighteen, you are tested and judged. Judged a Perfect, and you get the Perfect life, with no pain, no work, no heartbreak. Judged an Imperfect, and you do all the work. You get all the scars. What happens when Jack Frost and Elsa get thrown into this world and assigned to each other? Jelsa AU
1. Chapter 1

My Perfect Imperfection

Chapter 1

**Elsa**

Today was the day. Judgement Day. The day when the rest of our lives would be planned out for us. The mood was horribly sober as I met up with the rest of the eighteen-year-olds that made up the group that was going to be judged this year. My parents and little sister Anna were just outside the door in a waiting room reserved for Perfects. The Imperfects had to wait for their children outside in the hot, noonday sun, but I, coming from a family of Perfects, tend not to think of the hardships of Imperfects very much.

I am sitting with few people, only my friend Rapunzel and her boyfriend Eugene. Punzie and I are good friends, but I'm not very close to Eugene. There are big groups and small groups littered around the auditorium, separated by what kind of family they come from, Perfect or Imperfect. The ones coming from Imperfect families are more gritty, but not nearly as gritty as their parents. The ones from Perfect families look relaxed and happy and clean, which is usual, as they expect to be judged as Perfect just like their ancestors.

"I'm nervous," Rapunzel says, her brow furrowing and Eugene's arm quickly wrapping around her. It was a strange relationship, since Eugene was from Imperfects and Rapunzel from Perfects, but Eugene wasn't specifically judged as an Imperfect so society allowed it. If they were judged differently, however, they would absolutely have to split. Relationships between Perfects and Imperfects were unheard of and would probably be reacted to violently if they were displayed publicly. No one questioned it; it was just the way of things.

"Me too, but everything will probably work out okay," I answered, giving Rapunzel a reassuring smile. The intercom suddenly switched on and all conversation in the room stopped.

"The Judgement Process is about to begin," a woman's monotone voice spread throughout the auditorium, continuing, "Subject's names will be called in alphabetical order and directed to their designated testing room."

And that was how it began. Since my last name was Arendelle, I was one of the first ones. The first few came out looking pale and sweaty. I wondered with a shiver of fear what the testing had been like. Then my name was called.

"Arendelle, Elsa. Room 006."

I barely heard Rapunzel's words of good luck as I stood and walked towards the door to Room 006. The door slid open, and I took one last glance at the auditorium before stepping into the shadowed room.

Something that looked like a dentist's chair sat in the middle of the room, and a person stood before it, apparently organizing some wires. They looked up and gave me a small smile. It was a thin, clean woman with brown hair that had streaks of gray and soft green eyes.

"Sit," she said in a steady voice, gesturing towards the chair. I sat.

"I will need you to give me your date of birth, category of your family members, and citizen ID."

I gave her the information quickly, wondering why she would need to know if the rest of my family were Perfects or Imperfects. Would she change the test because of my answer?

The woman tapped the information into a keypad I hadn't noticed before, then instructed me to lay back on the chair and relax. She then deftly applied what looked like neuron readers to my temples, the back of my neck, and the crown of my head. "Remember to relax," she repeated, and I was swept away into an unknown blackness.

I was in the slums of the city, where Undecideds that weren't assigned a status usually lived. They did the dirtiest of jobs, such as cleaning up the Perfect section of the city and managing the lower systems, such as our city's sewers. A small, starving Undecided with bulging eyes and so much dirt on himself I could barely make out his real features crawled up to my feet, his hand out for money.

Immediately I was disgusted, and I backed away. He just kept crawling towards me. I tried to slap his hand away, but then he started to claw at my clothing, drawing a small yelp from my mouth and harder slaps. His hands found my arms and started to pull me down, surprisingly strong for a starving person, and that was when I wrenched myself out of his grasp and started running, screaming for help.

I started to see the border of the Imperfect neighborhoods, where the Perfect section of the city started, when everything went white in color. I had been transported to another place altogether. It was the beach. The same beach, in fact, that I went to with my family every summer until I was ready to get judged.

Anna was beside me, talking and laughing as we lay on the sand. I started talking and laughing with her, when her face suddenly dropped into eerie seriousness.

"How could you do this to me?" she said, her face blank and her voice creepily unemotional.

"Do what, Anna?" I answered, wondering what she meant. Since our parents were Perfect, our lives were perfect. What did Anna mean?

"Everything," she answered, her face going from nothing to utter fury.

"Everything! Go away, Elsa! You're nothing to me anymore!"

"Anna, I—"

"No! Get away!" She stood and kicked me once, then again.

I stood and shoved her away from me to try and calm her down, but nothing worked. Anna just kept trying to hurt me.

"STOP!" I finally yelled at the top of my lungs, and as Anna froze in place, looking completely dazed, the world went black.

I came to with my bones shaking in my skin. The same woman from before was there, giving me that same kind smile.

"You did great," she said, taking the neuron readers off me and helping me out of my seat.

My legs felt like jelly and my head felt like a balloon. The test was impossibly intense and I never wanted to go through that experience again.

"Congratulations, Elsa. You have been judged a Perfect. Directions to your new quarters will be given to you shortly. You can exit the way you came in."

I nodded and shakily made my way out of the room and out of the auditorium, ignoring the way people were looking at me. As soon as I entered the waiting room, Mother, Father, and Anna came rushing towards me.

"So, what did you get judged as finally?" Anna asked eagerly, asking the question they all wanted answered.

"A Perfect. I'm going to get directions to my new quarters soon," I exclaimed happily, though still half-expecting Anna to start hitting and yelling at me at any moment.

Expressions of relief painted my parents faces, and Anna squealed before giving me a tight hug. Things were good right now. I wondered absently for a moment who my assigned Imperfect would be before my family took me to the nearest restaurant to celebrate.

**Jack**

"You have been judged an Imperfect. You will stay with your family before receiving your assigned Perfect and moving to their quarters."

I nodded to the man in front of me who had just told me the news I had expected to hear. An Imperfect. Just like the rest of my family. Honestly, I wouldn't want to be a Perfect. There is a kind of charm that attracts me to the Imperfects more, however much work they're forced to do.

I walked outside where lots of other Imperfect families were waiting, sifting through the crowd to find my own family. Soon enough, I recognize the many faces of my little brothers and sisters, as well as the faces of my parents. I have seven more siblings, all younger than me, which makes us a family of ten. It's pretty hectic most of the time, but there's a kind of comfort that comes with it that you'll never really be alone. I think I'll miss that comfort once I get assigned an Imperfect to wait on, but still, peace and quiet are rare in my home.

"I got judged an Imperfect," I said plainly, surprised to see that my parents had disappointment on their faces. I knew that Imperfect life was hard, but I could handle it. My brothers and sisters cheered, what they do for everything, and rushed towards me in a hug. I put on a fake smile during it all, still distressed at my parents' reaction.

"Congratulations, son," my dad said, coming up to me and clapping me on the back. I could tell he didn't mean it. My parents were genuinely disappointed.

"Yes. Your father and I don't have any work today because it was your Judgement Day, so I had time to make something special for dinner," my mother said with a smile, her voice calm and quiet as always. Despite her almost always serene mood, I knew for sure she was as disappointed as my father.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so this is just a little something I came up with to ward off my writers' block for this other story I'm doing, A Shock of White Hair, but if it really builds then I might start taking it seriously XD Any critiques are welcome, just no flames :) Questions about the plot are welcome also.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Woo! An actually kind of long chapter from me! That's rare XD And two reviews with 10 follows on only the first chapter? That's great! Hopefully you guys like this chapter as much as the last one, and, as always, read and review!**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Elsa**

Celebrating after my judgement is bittersweet. I'm leaving my family forever, and even though I can still visit, my life will be vastly different than before. There is laughter and happiness, but the air is still not as jubilant as it could be with my sister Anna. My parents put on a civil mask, as they do always, since their lives are supposed to be perfect and they should not let emotions prevent them from that. No one questioned it, it was just the way of things.

"We have to visit each other all the time!" Anna exclaimed, her energy almost as lively as it is usually. Almost.

"Of course," I replied, giving my sister a warm smile and continuing, "I've decided to continue my studies, though, so you can't be distracting me all the time."

My sister gave out her tinkling laugh. "We'll see about that!"

"Message for Elsa," the automated voice that alerted us of our messages permeated the air, and everyone knew that it was the alert that told me where my quarters were.

The room went completely silent as I stood and gave the machine the touch recognition it needed from me to open the message. I read it quickly.

"I'm in the Houston Building, floor 12," I said quietly, hesitating before looking back at my family. Anna had tears in her eyes. I soon felt my eyes water as well when my family gathered me up in a group hug.

"Call us as soon as you get there," my mother said as we broke apart, cupping my face in her soft hand and letting herself look a little compassionate.

"Be careful with your new freedom; you can choose either to waste it or use it well," my father said, resting a hand on my shoulder and looking at me with slightly saddened brown eyes.

"Yeah, but don't do anything crazy without telling me!" Anna's voice broke on her last words, and she gathered me in a tight hug once again.

The low rumble of my transport sounded outside, and I wondered if I would have to get my luggage, then figured that it had already been brought to my living quarters, knowing the efficiency of the technology for Perfects.

The Houston building is tall and gleaming, as well as in the middle of the city, which was quite far from the Perfect suburbs that I used to live in with my family. It is part of a group of four buildings called the Spirals, since all of them are shaped like different types of twists. Glass covers everything, which makes the way the late sun shines upon them astonishing.

An eye reader scans my left eye as I walk through the doors into a lobby, and an automated female voice says, "Welcome, Elsa, to the Houston building."

Green dashes appear on the walls, directing me towards the elevator, and I enter it quickly, punching in the number to my floor. When I arrive, the doors open and another automated voice says, "Floor 12, Elsa Arendelle." There is a small, gray room before me, with a simple metallic door at the other side. An eye reader is attached and ready beside the entrance. I take a deep breath and let it scan me, my breath quickly disappearing as the door opens and reveals a room that is more than amazing.

One entire wall on the far end is glass, and it faces the sunset directly. Something tells me that these windows allow me to see out, but no one to see in. What other explanation could there be for a Perfect's living quarters?

The furniture is modern and sleek, all slopes and curves, with white, black and blue being the main color theme. A bluish tinge is incorporated with all of the light except for the natural light, of course, and there is a wide screen in the center of the room which seems to be floating in midair with a white and black couch curving around it for people to sit. The screen flickers on, with the words 'Welcome home, Elsa' written across it. I decide to explore that later.

My feet take me to a different part of the quarters that is off the the right in a corner. I realize it to be a kitchen, with modern-looking appliances and the same bluish light illuminating the surfaces by three blue lamps hanging from the ceiling. Inventors have not yet succeeded in figuring out a way for technology to create food, so Imperfects usually cook for their assigned Perfect. My mother's Imperfect, Olga, cooks for us every night, and it is always a delicious meal. Well, she used to cook for me, but not anymore. I shake the melancholy thought away and walk around some more, finding a white orb about my height that expands into a dining table when I get close and the door to my bedroom on the right wall.

The room is spacious, centered with a large king-sized bed that is piled with multiple pillows. The wall on the left is complete glass, like the rest of it in the other section of my quarters. An almost unnoticeable door slides open as I walk by, and I realize it as my closet. I poke my head in and can't really see the end of it, but I notice a monitor on the right that has the words: What would you like to wear? Touch screen to begin. I ignore the monitor for now and another door slides open to reveal the enormous bathroom.

The tiles are beautiful, all different shades of blues and whites. The shower looks like something out of a rocket ship, with too many buttons and knobs to count. A mirror stretches from one wall to the next, with three faucets and sinks underneath it. I snort unconvincingly. Why would I need three sinks?

I enter the main room again, quite overwhelmed by it all, when I realize that there is an outline of a door on the left wall. There is a knob on it with a key inside the lock, something that looks very out of place in my sleek and modern living quarters. I twist the knob hesitantly and peek inside the room.

It is very small compared to the rest of the living quarters, with a twin bed pushed up in the corner and a tiny night table next to it where a drab-looking lamp rests. It is very strange, with a cloth-like exterior covering the bulb and a chain-looking string hanging from underneath it. The base is square and brown, foreign and strange to me, and as I get near to it, I am confused that it doesn't turn on automatically. I reach out and pull on the string, and that's when it comes on, making me jump a little in surprise.

For a minute I'm puzzled, then it comes to me. This is the room that my assigned Imperfect is going to live in! I feel proud that I figured it out, because everything in this tiny room brings nothing familiar to my mind. I walk out quickly, starting to feel uncomfortable in the dense and alien room.

I sit on the couch in front of the screen, which still has the same message as before. It quickly changes however, to something that looks like an orb made of different kinds of images. "Ask anything, Elsa," it says.

I think for a bit, then say, "Who is my assigned Imperfect?"

The cloud of images dissolves, and a loading animation comes on the screen. A bit later, red letters appear, saying: This information is classified. Your assigned Imperfect will be decided by tomorrow.

Disappointment wrings through me, but I nod anyway and the screen goes back to the image cloud. I feel my eyes start to droop and I ask a few more questions before laying down on my side and falling asleep. Just before I sink into the darkness, I remember that I had to call my family.

**Jack**

My eyes blink open drowsily to my small bedroom, sunlight streaming through the window. I sit up and stretch, taking a moment to realize that I've been judged an Imperfect and my assigned Perfect will probably come in the mail today. With that thought to fuel my energy, I get up and headed to the kitchen, where my mom and dad are already hustling to get breakfast out and head to work. My siblings fight and squeal while my mom scolds them, telling them to take their seats at the table. A small ache forms in my chest when I realize that I'm going to miss this.

"Jack!" one of my sisters, Jane, squeals as she sees me enter the room, running towards me and hugging my leg. "There's mail for you!"

I grin and pick her up to swing her around for a bit, then set her down to open the letter sitting in the middle of the table.

"Careful, Jack," one of my older brothers, Thomas, says somberly. "Some of us tried to open it but it shocked us."

My brow furrowed as I nodded to him, then picked up the envelope carefully. Soon enough I realized that it was probably a security measure in case the wrong person wanted to open it.

My mom handed me a small cheese knife and I sliced the paper open, taking out its contents and reading quickly.

_Mr. Jack Overland,_

_We are pleased to inform you that your assigned Perfect has been chosen after a lot of consideration towards many factors._

Right. I heard that it was just a random pick and that they didn't really care. They just wanted to keep the Imperfects in their place and the Perfects way higher.

_That being said, you should be happy to know that the Perfect you have been assigned to wait on is Elsa Arendelle. She currently resides in the Houston building, floor 12._

_Regards,_

_The Government of Venicia_

Elsa Arendelle. The name doesn't ring a bell. I guess I'll have to see whether this is good or bad. Now, the Houston building. I don't really know where that is. And I don't want to ask mom or dad or else they're going to give me that same disappointed look as yesterday. All I know is that its part of the group of buildings in the middle of the city called the Spirals. I shrug to myself and think that I could probably find it on my own.

I look up to see my family staring back at me. "Who is it?" my mother asks with distress in her voice.

"This girl, Elsa Arendelle," I reply, and look over at my dad as he says, "The Arendelles are a good family. You shouldn't be too worried."

"I never said I was," I reply, a bit of anger trickling into my voice.

"Well you should have been. Perfects are abusive and cruel."

"You can't just make that assumption about all of them!"

"Yes, I can. Because I know. With their perfect lives they rule over us and treat us like slaves."

"George! Not in front of the children!" my mom suddenly broke in, setting out the plates of breakfast which included an egg and toast.

The room went quiet, the only sound being a few words my mom and I exchange.

"Sit and eat, Jack."

"Not hungry. Fred can eat it," I reply quickly, shoving the plate over to my little brother and leaving the room.

My mood made me want to leave right then without saying goodbye. So that's what I decided to do, packing the few clothes I had in a bookbag and throwing my black faux leather jacket on.

I went out the back door, going around the house from the outside and unchaining my small red motorbike to drive off. She was a beauty that I had resurrected from the dump a few years ago, fixing her up and bringing her back to her former glory. Now she was a trusty vehicle to take me places. I was surprised that the government had still let me keep it.

Putting in the key and revving the engine, I took off, closing my eyes for a few seconds and letting the wind blow away my bad mood. You could never be in a bad mood while riding a motorbike.

**Elsa**

I woke up the next morning to feel most of my muscles cramping and see a message on the screen before me. It was my assigned Imperfect, a boy named Jack Overland. Oh no. Not him. Jack was known as one of the more rebellious Imperfects, one that liked to bend the rules at times. I wasn't looking forward to him waiting on me.

Sighing and sitting up to stretch, it was only a few moments later when an automated voice said, "You have a visitor, Elsa. Jack Overland."

I stood and straightened my hair a bit, knowing that I probably don't look very good, seeing that I had just awoken, but honestly I didn't care. Taking a deep breath, I allowed the system to open the door for me and took my first good look at Jack Overland.

He stood there, in a white tank top and black jacket, an envelope in his hand and a blue backpack slung across his shoulders. Time slowed down as I examined his features.

Jack was lean but not skinny, with a pale complexion that was already marred by dustiness on his hands and face. His hair was windswept and messy, but somehow still looked good, and was colored a silvery-white, more so than my own platinum blonde hair. His eyes were a faint blue, almost gray, and were looking at me with a bit of anxiety. A thin but long scar trailed along his left cheekbone, starting at the edge of his eye and ending halfway to his chin.

"Um, I—uh, I'm Elsa," was all I sputtered out, tucking away nonexistent flyaways behind my ear and looking somewhere else.

My eyes found his face again just in time to see the corner of his lips turn up a bit. "And I'm Jack," he answered.

I bit my lip and looked down, backing away from the doorway and gesturing to the door on the left, "I think that's your room. With the knob and key inside."

"Thanks," he said nonchalantly and went over to the door, opening it and entering quickly.

I swallowed a few times nervously and wondered furiously if I was doing this right. Were the Imperfects that were assigned to you supposed to be treated like slaves? I thought so. But I couldn't really muster the strength to order around someone like Jack. I had heard the stories about him, about how he narrowly escaped from the law multiple times. How he defied the Perfects and even taunted them at times.

I sat in an armchair and buried my face in my hands. No. I must be strong and decisive and, if I had to, cruel. It was just the way of things. There was no questioning it. My life had to be perfect, and I couldn't let petty emotions like this get in my way.

And so, as Jack walked out of his room, having taken off his leather jacket, I said plainly, "Make breakfast for me, I'm starving. A tomato, onion, and bacon omelet." I stopped myself quickly to prevent myself from saying please, for I had never once heard my parents say please to their Imperfect.

**Jack**

"There's no bacon in the fridge," I said, closing the refrigerator and looking up at Elsa, I mean My Liege. Really, 10 in the morning and she was already ordering me around like I was just some thing that had no emotions. I realized after a minute that being an Imperfect meant being ordered around like you were nothing. The disappointed look in my parents eyes suddenly became clear. Well, screw that. If I was going to wait on this girl, some things would go my way too.

"What do you think you should do? Get some from the store. There's one just a few blocks from this building," was all Elsa said, and I was about ready to hit slap that duh? look off her face.

"Yeah sure," was all I said as I kept my anger as hidden as possible by clenching my fists and pressing my lips together in a tight line.

It felt like it was going to be a long rest of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Jack**

Getting away from snooty Elsa and going to the grocery store doesn't change my negative mood much. I wasn't expecting things to be like this, though I probably should've.

The Arendelles are a good family. My dad's words echo in my head as I park my motorbike and enter the store. Yeah, sure. I guess the goodness didn't rub off on their daughter. Something in my head tells me that this is what Imperfect life is like and I should just learn to accept it, but my inner will to fight back is too strong for me to just take this all in stride. I didn't deserve this. No one deserves this. My ignorance to all this before I was Judged makes me want to go back in time to warn myself.

Getting the bacon is easy. There's an option on the display of the cashing machine that's specifically for Imperfects buying something for their "masters." I want to punch the display, but get my satisfaction by tapping the selections with extra force and making sure to go over the speed limit on my way back to the apartment.

When I get there, the apartment automatically lets me in and I find Elsa on the couch facing that big screen from before, apparently talking to someone. She gives me one glance, then goes back to her conversation, and I do the same, taking a look at the screen and seeing three faces: a woman, a man, and a younger girl.

They say things like: "We miss you!" and "How is it there?" and I guess that those people are her parents and little sister. I start working on the omelet in the kitchen, and I hear a lively voice say, "Who is that back there?"

Without thinking, I look back the the screen, then at Elsa, who replies with a casual: "Oh, that's just my Imperfect making me breakfast."

At her words, I rip open the package of bacon with a ferocious jerk, then start to chop it into pieces with more aggressive movements than usual. Even though I feel more angry than anything, her words are like a sharp whip on the pride I've harbored for all these years.

She ends the call, then walks over to the kitchen, where I'm lifting the omelet onto a plate to serve to her. I turn off the heat, then push the plate across the gray counter towards Elsa, who just looks down at the plate, up at me, then starts to walk away toward a white orb that expands into a dining table as she gets close.

I get the message. Not very happily, though, so I forcibly grab a fork with the plate and place them on the table with a clattering thud. All Elsa does is nod at me, her expression unfazed, and sits down at the table.

I turn and pound the wall of glass behind me, trying to vent without becoming too violent. Damn that Perfect. Can't she do anything for herself?

My eyes examine the view of the city, knowing immediately where the Perfect section ends and the Imperfect section begins. It's as clear a comparison as black against white. My gaze strays lower until it spies something suspicious. A man in a white police uniform, writing on a notepad and eyeing my motorcycle. What I'm seeing starts alarms in my head, knowing that whatever that officer's doing isn't good for me.

I immediately run to the door, mind reeling as it slides open and I rush through to the elevator and Elsa's voice calls, "What're you doing?!"

At this moment, I don't care if my Perfect forces me to slave away every hour of the day for the rest of my life. No one can take away the one thing I have now that gives me freedom.

**Elsa**

GDD had told me that the government watches the newly Judged at times, at moments least expected, to see if they needed to make a switch. My usual nature was definitely not what the government wanted to see in a Perfect. I needed to secure my role in society, or else they would switch me into an Imperfect, or, if worst came to worst, consider me Undecided. And that was a fate worse than being ordered around for the rest of your life.

That in mind, I needed to boss Jack around, however different from my usual personality that was. The disappointment I could imagine on my parents' faces if I was switched...I would never be able to face them again.

All I was planning to do today was eat breakfast, call Rapunzel, explore the screen in my apartment some more (which is called GDD, I just found out), and research on ways I could continue my studies. Stay in the living quarters. Order Jack around a bit to seem like a commanding Perfect.

I was definitely not planning to run after Jack, who had suddenly up and left like I was about to kill him or something. I was not planning to see him at the bottom of the Houston Building, arguing with a police officer, even though he could probably get arrested for that.

"But...but it's my bike!" he yelled, making grand hand gestures and looking like he was trying hard to restrain himself from hitting the man.

"An Imperfect can't own something like this, you must've stolen it. Either way, it's not yours anymore," the officer said in reply, keeping his voice stern and authoritative.

Knowing Jack, he probably had stolen the bike. I walked closer to the scene, which was drawing quite a bit of attention from passersby.

"I did not steal it! It was useless piece of junk when I got it, then I fixed it up! It's mine, okay?! You can't take it away from me!" Jack moved forward to put his hand on the bike, and got a nasty look from the officer.

Jack seemed like he was being honest, but when were Imperfects ever honest? And besides, it was just the way the city worked. Perfects get nice things, Imperfects don't. The more I thought about it, however, the less sense it made to me. But, if the Imperfect earned it, why shouldn't they have nice things?

"Come on, please! I'm begging you now. I need my bike. I made her, I fixed her up. Just give me that one thing," Jack started to say, his hand reaching forward the grab the officer's arm, his whole frame falling in the beginnings of defeat.

The officer snatched his arm away, a look of pure disgust on his face. A twinge of pity shot through me, then irritation. Jack earned the bike. He should have it. It was his right.

"Do you want to get arrested? Stop harassing me and go back to your Perfect. I'm taking this bike, whether you like it or not."

I couldn't help myself. I was fueled by a surge of emotion that took over every pore of my body, every muscle, every bone.

"Stop it!" I yelled, rushing up to the two and pushing the officer away with every ounce of strength I could muster.

I couldn't see Jack's face, but I could see the officer's, and it showed pure shock and confusion. With that, I gathered more courage, knowing that he wouldn't deny a Perfect so easily.

"He deserves the bike. He built it himself. At least this one thing."

"But Venician law states—"

"Fine! We'll go by Venician law. I want the bike. He won't touch it without my permission, I swear."

The officer gave me a long look, as if waiting for something else to come out of me, or as if he was wondering if I was just a really clean and well-dressed Imperfect. Then he turned very slowly, and started to walk away.

A rush of relief swept through me, the hot fire in my chest and head disappearing as the excitement of it all died away. Perfect or not, I could've still gotten in trouble. I probably wouldn't have been arrested or anything, but Perfects are what their name is: perfect. You had to keep it up, unless you wanted to be Undecided.

I turned around to face a completely flabbergasted Jack, the appalled expression etched into his face like stone. He said nothing, so I stayed silent as we walked back into the Houston Building and into the elevator to my living quarters.

"Why did you do it?"

The sudden break of silence startled me, and I shook slightly on my feet, stricken out of my thoughts. I pondered the question for a while before answering.

"I—I don't exactly know." It was the truth. There were probably many reasons I did what I did, and I couldn't focus on one just yet.

"I guess I did it because I felt bad for you. And because I realized that you were being honest, and that you deserved to at least have one right. I know it's not a very Perfect thing to do, and I probably never will do something like that again. So, um, don't get used to it."

I crossed my arms in finality and turned my body away from him, praying that he wouldn't start to think I was nice or anything. I honestly didn't mind if he started to hate me. Well, I would mind, but I would have to pull through. It's the price you have to pay for a Perfect life, I realized.

"Oh. Then, um, I guess...thanks. Thanks a lot, I guess," Jack answered, pretty awkwardly I might add. The air in the elevator was definitely not comfortable, and when the doors opened to my floor, I rushed out, wanting the suffocating feeling to disappear.

"Anything else you want me to do?" Jack asked as we entered my living quarters, and I suddenly remembered the omelet sitting on the table that I had been about to eat for breakfast. Now, though, I wasn't feeling very hungry.

"Um, no, not really. You can have my omelet if you want. I'm not hungry anymore." The words just slipped out before I could stop them, and I mentally rebuked myself for letting my natural kindness show through. But, what would Jack have to eat then? I shook away the thoughts and hurried into my bedroom.

**Jack**

I was completely and utterly confused by the time Elsa disappeared into her room, my eyes staring after the door long after it had closed. ...What?

Just when I thought that my bike would be taken away, that I would become the most miserable being on the planet, she had stepped in and claimed the bike as her own. I didn't take her for the motorcycle type, so she had obviously done it for me. I just didn't get it. Why?

Her explanation in the elevator had been pretty clear, then she put up that tough Perfect act again, which confused me, then she just gave me the omelet I had made for her, which confused me even more.

I couldn't tell whether she was someone trying to be the perfect Perfect but really wasn't, or if it was like she said: she'll never do something like that again. I suspected that it was the former theory.

Since Elsa had gone into her room and not necessarily given me anything to do, I decided to play around with the screen thingy that was apparently called a General Data Droid (GDD). It wouldn't respond to my voice, like with Elsa, but I could control it with simple hand gestures. A lot harder than voice control, but at least I _could_ use it. I looked in the history of past questions that had been asked, and found something interesting.

_Are the newly Judged monitored?_

_Newly Judged are watched at times, to find out if a switch is needed to be made. A switch is very rare though, and may only happen in extreme cases._

My brow furrowed as I thought about this information. Was this why Elsa was acting like a model Perfect? But GDD said that switches take place very rarely. I shook my head and turned GDD off, deciding to start settling into my own bedroom. It was going to be my new home, after all.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I can't believe there are so many reviews/favorites/follows from just two chapters! I'm so happy :') You guys gave me the motivation to continue this story (I've been having a bout of writers' block) and I feel really great about it. Any questions about the story you can ask in the reviews or ask me directly :) Am I pacing it right, or am I going to fast? Should there be more detail, or anything? Some of you guys said that Elsa was being rude and all, but in this chapter you get to see why and that she can't keep being rude the whole time because it's just not her, ya know? Well, anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you like the story!**


End file.
